The Real Mario Bros: Untold
by Mario342
Summary: Untold story of the Mario Bros.
1. Home, Sweet, Home who

(I don't own any Mario charters. Isabella (Isabelle, Belle, or Bella), Luna, Lilly, & The Masked Marauder are my ideas. Enjoy.

**The Real Mario Bros.: Untold Story**

Chapter: 1: Home, Sweet, Home/ who's that Pokemon?

"Hey mom, what's this paper on the table for?" Isabelle asked holding out a piece of paper. "Oh that, I don't know. Let me see." Said Lilly (her mom) she has long silky black hair, green eyes, gold heart shaped mark on the right cheek, aqua blue skirt, and brown shoes "Anyways." Lilly said, "There's been a terrible fire hitting the three towns that were next us." "A fire?" Luna (her sister) asked, walking into the room. They look a lot alike. They're both tall and kinda skinny, have long silky black hair, blue eyes, red and gold heart shaped birth marks on their right cheek, an aqua blue skirt, brown shoes, aqua blue colored hair ribbon, an aqua blue cap with a white circle. Some people say, "You to must be twins." That makes Luna put a finger in her mouth and gag. There are some differences between them. First off, Isabelle's 14, and Luna's 16, she's good at math, reading, and spelling, Isabella, on the other hand, is good at History, Science, Art, and music. Then they have some different hair and hat styles. Isabella has an aqua blue capital "B", in the middle while Luna has an aqua blue upside-down capital "L" that faces to the left, and Isabella wares her hair up in a bun thanks to the aqua blue colored hair ribbon, and Luna has hers down. "Yes Luna, a fire." "What's the cause?" Isabella asked. "I don't know for sure."

There was a knock at the door. "LILLY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME ON OUT AND FIGHT OR I'LL LIGHT YOUR HOUSE ON FIRE!" Came a male voice. "Oh no," Lilly said, her eyes huge. "It's him. Quickly kids, in the closet!" "But mom…" Isabelle started. "No buts Isabelle." She said, pushing them in the closet and shutting the door. She could hear that the front door was being slammed opened. "LILLY! YOU WILL SUVER!" "You just leave us alone!" Lilly cried, guarding the door she could see, but just barely that the man had a knife and was coming to the door "He's gonna kill us!" Isabelle thought in horror, as he came closer and closer.

"NOOOOO!" Lilly cried as the knife came down and she got stabbed over and over. Isabelle looked away; her stomach gave a violent lurch. "Now to see what's in the closet…" He opened the door and she couldn't see his face but saw a red & white mask. "So this is what she was hiding." He said grinning. "What do you want?" Luna asked him, moving In front of Isabelle. "Your powers." He told them, as he lit the house on fire. Then he turned toward them and raised a vacuum nozzle at us. Then they screamed in horror.

Meanwhile some where in the Mushroom kingdom…

"Luigi," Mario said, waiting outside the door. "You coming?" "Just wait, you know that I don't like to be rushed." Luigi said, slipping on his overalls. "Okay, I'm…" He started then fell on his face. Mario closed his eyes and muttered something obscure under his breath. "Okay, now I'm ready." He sighed, and then muttering something under his breath. "Let's-a go." Mario said walking to the forest, Luigi behind him. "So," Luigi asked after walking for half an hour, "Where're we going?" "We're goin' to Twilight Town. I got a phone call from the news reporters. They said they wanted us to see if anyone was still in the house and it's on fire."

"What did you tell them?" Luigi asked slowing his pace. "I said we would." Mario told him turning finding his knees bucking and shaking his head. "No." Luigi said trying to run but Mario tackled him. No matter how hard he tried to get out from his brother's body, he couldn't. He had to go whether he liked it or not. "Okay, okay! I'll come, but only if I..." He stared but didn't get to finish, a weird creature came out of the forest. "Be!" It said, cocking its head to the side.

"AHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed at the top his lungs, squirming to get away. The creature flew over and landed on the top of Mario's hat. "What the..." Mario said but was cut off, it cried as loud as it could, "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Then every thing started to spin, faster and faster, and then all was still. "What...what was that thing?" Luigi asked, nauseated by what had happened. "I... I don't know Weegie." Mario said confused, looking for the thing that'd brought them here. "Then...where are we?" "Don't ask stupid questions." He told him. "Where in Twilight Town. That thing brought us to Twilight Town." Mario said walking to the little town. "Wait for me!" Luigi yelled, running after him. As the Mario Bros. walked to Twilight Town, they didn't know the adventure ahead of them, would be their biggest one yet.

What will happen to the Mario Bros? What adventures lie ahead? Find out in the next chapter of The Real Mario Bros: Untold

This is my 1st story, please commit.


	2. The Masked Marauder

Here the Mario Bros. find out that there are TWO survivors from the fire, Isabelle and Luna, and a masked man. Enjoy.

**The Real Mario Bros.: Untold Story**

Chapter 2: The Masked Marauder.

"Well Weegie, this is it." Mario said, looking around. "I'm telling you bro, this is a bad idea." Luigi told him as they came to a sign. "Welcome to Twilight Town: the town of..." Mario read, as Luigi looked ahead at the burning house. "The town of what?" Luigi asked, still looking ahead. "Doesn't say." Mario replied pacing back and forth, "How are we going to get into the house with out hurting ourselves?" Mario thought, then he got an idea. "I know how we're gonna do this." He told him pulling out a fireflower. "A fireflower? How's that gonna help?" Luigi asked Mario confused. "You know how fire can't hurt fire?" Mario hinted, "Oh, I got it." Luigi said nodding. "Now we can..."

Out of nowhere a news reprter came out. "This is News reporter Carly Beth, reporting live in Twilight Town." Carly turned and saw Mario and Luigi. "It's the Mario bros.!" She squealed and ran over to them. "Mario, Luigi, the citizens of Mushroomkingdom want to see how turn into fire Mario and fire Luigi. Please show them." The Mario bros. looked at eachother then nodded. "Okey-dokie." Mario said then they squeezed the fireflower until their outfits changed. Mario now had a white shirt, red bib overalls, white cap, with a white circle and a red capital "M" in the middle and Luigi now had a white shirt, green bib overalls, white cap, with a white circle and a green capital "L" in the middle.

"What you just saw was the Mario bros. showing us how they turn into fire Mario and fire Luigi." Carly said to the camera, and then turned to them. "Thank you so much for showing us." "No problem." Mario said then they jumped into the burning house. With that the cameraman turned to the burning house. "What will happen to the Mario Bros? Will they find any survivors? If so, who are they, and what happened? This is News reporter Carly Beth, signing off."

In the burning house...

"Mario, I can't believe I let you make me do this." Luigi coughed. There was no response. "Mario?" Luigi called nervously "Over here Luigi!" Mario called, opening a door. "Let's- a-go." They didn't stop running till they were faced to pick one of the doors that were ahead of them. "Great," Luigi coughed, "this is just great. What door do we pick?" "Um... this one." Mario guessed as saw his brother's look. "HELP!" Came a voice. "AHHHH!" Luigi cried jumping into the air, startled then hit his head on a beam, which of curse set his hat on fire. "OW!" Luigi cried taking off his hat and waving it in the air like a fan. "What was that?" He asked putting his hat back on his head once the flames were out. "Hmmmm." Mario thought hard. "It sounded like a girl." He told him. Looking at the door. "You mean like your girlfriend?" Luigi snickered as Mario face turned red like his hat. "She ain't my girlfriend, were just good paisanos that's all." Mario said defensively. "Yeah anyway, I'm going to meet you outside." Luigi tried to make a run for it but stopped when he heard the cry for help again. "HELP US! SOMEONE HELP!" "Let's-a-go." Mario said pulling his brother's sleeve. "No." Luigi started but it was too late, he had made up his mind and when Mario's mind was made you can't change it unless you have a good exclamation.

Mario had picked the right door. There were three people, a grown man and two girls. "What are you gonna do to us?" One asked in a shaky matter. "Didn't you understand me the first time? I said I'm going to take your powers." The man said annoyed at having to repeat himself, raising a vacuum nozzle at them, and the girls screamed in horror. "I wish someone would save us." One girl said. "I wish our mom was here." The other one said. "No one can save you now!" The man said, reaching for the ON button. Before he could push the ON button, Luigi hiccupped. The man turned to face the plumbers, his face hidden behind a red and white mask. "Hooray! Someone heard our cry for help!" One said. "But, we don't know these guys. Do we?" The other questioned. "Who- who are you?" Luigi asked terrified, "I'm The Masked Marauder." The man said, laughing an evil laugh (author's note: this sent chills down my back). "Well Masked Marauder, we're gonna take you down!" Mario boasted.

It was a close cut fight, but the Mario Bros. won (using the fireball method like they did against Bowser). The Masked Marauder, just laughed, "You haven't seen the last of me, The Masked Marauder." The Masked Marauder said as he gave another evil laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then he was gone. "He's gone!" One of the girls cried, in shock. "I feel light headed. " The other girl said weakly. "Yeah but Weegie and I taught him a he'll never forget. Right Weegie?" But Luigi didn't answer; instead he gave a cry of horror. "MARIO, THE GIRLS!" "Hmmm, mama mia!" Mario gave a startled cry. The girls were on the ground, out cold. "We need to get them out of here and fast." Luigi told Mario, picking a girl up. "Right." Mario agreed, grabbing the other.

Will the Mario bros. find the way out? Will the girls be dead by the time they do? Find out in the next chapter of: The Real Mario Bros: Untold


	3. Identification

The Mario Bros. find out who the girls are and the girls are trying to remember what the heck happened. Enjoy.

**The Real Mario Bros.: Untold Story**

Chapter 3: Identification.

"Mario, we need to get out of here." Luigi told Mario coughing, nearly dropping the girl in his arms. Even though they'd been in the house for a minute and taken 33 steps since they met The Masked Marauder, his lungs, throat were hurting; eyes watering. "I know, I know." Mario said carrying the other girl in his arms, like a baby. "Where-where's the d-door?" "I'm thinking, Weegie, I'm thinking." "DON'T CALL ME WEEGIE!" Luigi snapped at Mario. Just then, out of nowhere, came a horse; but not just any horse, no. It was a Ponyta. "WHAAA! MARIO, WHAT IS THAT THING!" Luigi said, pointing at the Ponyta. Ponyta just whinnied and got down on its knees as if to say to the Mario Bros., "Quickly, get on my back. You four don't have much time!" As if to understand, they got on its back and held on tight.

After 2 minutes, the green plumber didn't feel his best. "Ugh, I-I don't feel so good." Luigi groaned clamping a hand over his mouth, watching the flames and other things in the burning house go by in a blur. Then they heard one of the girls said something, but couldn't understand what. "How much farther till we get to the door?" Luigi asked Mario, swallowing hard. "It should be up here somewhere." Mario muttered to himself. Ponyta whinnied and stopped in front of the door. Without hesitating Luigi slid off, and fell to his knees, taking deep breaths, to stop himself from throwing up. "We-we made it, M-Mario." Luigi said weakly, feeling a little better. The Ponyta ran into the flames without the Bros. knowing.

"Hey," Mario cried looking for the wild Ponyta, "Where is that thing?" Mario and Luigi looked at each other and thought the same thing, "Don't ask stupid questions." "Oh well," Luigi said getting to his feet, "We better get going. That news reporter will want to interview us." Mario nodded, grabbing one girl, while Luigi grabbed the other. Then at the same time they ran out the door, coughing and gasping for air. Sure enough just as Luigi guessed, News Reporter Carly Beth was waiting to interview them. "This is News reporter Carly Beth, reporting live in Twilight Town." Carly turned and saw Mario and Luigi. "So Mario, Luigi, what did you find in the house?" she asked sticking the microphone in the Mario bro.'s face. "No time to talk," Marios said running to the dock that would bring them from Twilight Town to Mushroom Kingdom.

A few mintues later...

"Mario I never knew that this would happen." Luigi said to his brother, looking around just in case the horse or that the time-traveling thing came back. "Yeah well things like this can happen. You should know that by now." Mario said as they reached the forest that separated Twilight Town from Twilight Town's dock. "Yeah, but even so!" "Come on Luigi." Mario said pulling his brother's sleeve towards the forest, but stopped in his tracks. Again the creature came out of the forest. "Be!" It said flying toward them "AHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed at the top his lungs, his legs buckling together. Once again, the creature flew over and landed on the top of Mario's hat. "Here we go again." Mario said rolling his eyes, it cried as loud as it could, "BEEEEEEEEE!" "Not again." Luigi managed to say his face turning pale, then every thing started to spin, faster and faster, and then all was still. "What...what happened?" Luigi asked. "The same thing that happened to us before." Mario told him, grabbing one girl. "Come one Luigi." "Coming." Luigi said grabbing the other girl, following him to Princess Peach's Castle.

Mario of course was the 1st one to reach the doors. Mario set the girl down and called to her. "Peach," Mario said jumping. "You in there?" "Mario, it's called knocking." Luigi said, stepping up to one of the doors, then he swallowed hard (he'd never got over that no matter the number of times he and Mario have came to the castle, he always felt so small, helpless, and nervous). "Hey, Peach." Luigi said finally knocking on the door. Slowly the wooden door opened, and a toad looked at the Mario bros. "Oh, hey Mario, hey Luigi. What are to two doing here?" He questioned them. "Uh is the princess here?" Mario asked, trying to look pass the toad. "The princess? Uh oh yeah she's here. Come on in." The toad said moving aside, so that they could get in. Mario quickly grabbed the girl and followed Luigi in.

"...And that concludes our special report. This is Carly Beth, signing off." They heard

the TV from the other room. "Ah, Master Mario, Master Luigi, it's so good to see you." Came a very familiar voice. Toadsworth, her useless guardian came out to greet them. "Do you know where...?" Mario started, but was cut off. "Mario, Luigi. It's nice to see you both." Came another voice. "Peach." Both Mario and Luigi said at once. "What are you doing here?" Peach asked, "Well, uh..." Luigi started, (who was much less familiar with the ways of women than his brother) his face red as Mario's hat. This time Mario felt one of the girls move; just barely in his arms. Peach saw the girls and said, "They look like they could use some rest," She started. "Bring them up stairs."

It had been 3 hours and there no movements or words have been said by the girls. "You know," Luigi said breaking the silence, "I think that..." Just at that moment a loud crash was heard. Peach, Luigi and Mario fell on the ground. Mario was the first to stand. "What the heck?" Mario wondered. "Sorry about that." Came an old man's voice. "Professor E. Gadd," Luigi said confused, "What are you doing here?" E. Gadd laughed, and told him, "Why my dear boy I heard the news that there were two survivors from the fire." He looked over at the beds and sure enough, there were two girls now conscious and aware of the new surroundings.

"What-what happened?" One girl asked. "I-I don't know for sure." The other one replied. At the same time, both girls realized and saw that they were not alone. "Who-who are you?" Luigi asked shaking. "We might ask you the same thing." One of the girls said her eyes darting around the room. "We're the two girls and heroes from Twilight Town, Isabella err I mean Bella and Luna." The other girl informed them. "But who are you four?" This time Luigi thought he could introduce themselves without screwing up. "Well, I'm Luigi," He started. "These are my friends, Princess Peach and Professor E. Gadd. And this is my brother, Mario." "Older brother." Mario corrected. "Well it's nice to meet you all." Bella said, getting out of the bed carefully. "Where is the Masked Marauder?" Luna hissed, scanning the room. "Who?" Peach asked. "He's the man who started the fires." Bella told her. "And killed our mom." Luna said glumly. Luigi felt tremendous nausea sweep over him as he heard this. "How did he kill her?" E. Gadd asked, eagerly. "Well... He had a knife and came down and stabbed her multiple times." They said bitterly. "Then you two saved us." "C-can we not talk about it?" Luigi asked, feeling stomach lurch. "Yeah sure." Bella said. "Besides we can't remember anymore anyway." "Well good luck on finding that man." E. Gadd and Peach said waving to the 4 heroes as they left the castle.

What thrills and chills await the 4 heroes? Where will the Masked Marauder next show himself? And when he dose will they be ready? Find out in the next chapter of: The Real Mario Bros: Untold


	4. The Rival

The four heroes have left the castle and on the look out for the Masked Marauder and run into a thing called a Ghlone. Enjoy.

**The Real Mario Bros.: Untold Story**

Chapter 4: The Rival.

"Maybe we should walk around the kingdom to make sure the Masked Marauder isn't here." Luna said as soon as they were 3 feet away from the castle. "Yeah," Mario agreed, "And Weegie and I can show you around." "Mario! I told you not to call me that!" Luigi snapped, his face turning red when he heard the girls giggle. "Sorry little bro. I keep forgetting you hate that." So with out another word, they walked and walked and walked. "So," Mario said after an hour of walking around the kingdom, "How dose the Masked Marauder get an advantage over his enemies?" "Well, he takes them by surprise, and then he strikes." Bella said shaking her head. Luigi shuttered at the thought of the Masked Marauder appearing at any time, unexpectedly. "Taking his enemies by surprise." He thought terrified, "But why would he do that?"

Interrupting his thoughts, a new question popped into his head. "Why are he here?" "You two do know that we're from Twilight Town, we have powers." Luna told them as if to read his thoughts. "Yes." Luigi managed to say in a little voice. "Maybe now I can get a better look at her." He thought, as they stopped. As he did, he noticed a few things about her: Bella's real name was Isabella, beautiful tan woman, had an easy, reassuring manner that put him ease, tall and kind of skinny, have long silky black hair, blue eyes, red and gold heart shaped birth mark on her right cheek, an aqua blue skirt, brown shoes, aqua blue colored hair ribbon, an aqua blue cap with a white circle with an aqua blue capital "B", in the middle, and she was his height (and he was 6-4)!

"You know," Mario, said breaking the silence, I just realized something. You to must be twins." Luna put a finger in her mouth and gagged. Luigi flinched. "Why did she do that for?" Luigi asked Bella. "She always doses that when someone says that." Bella explained, as Luna took her finger out of her mouth. "Ok, Mario, let me tell you something. Luna told him with a hint anger in her voice. "There are some differences between us." But that was as far as she got, then they heard a tiny voice. "Hey!" The thing called out in pain, "You're on my tail!" Mario felt a little tug under his shoe, so he looked down and saw that his shoe was on the thing's tail. He moved his foot away from its tail and they all watched it slink back into the tiny hole on it's back.

"What are you?" Luna asked cocking her head to the side, trying to get a better look. "I'm one of the many Ghlones that the Masked Marauder made, part clone and part ghost." The ghlone told them, it had tin all over its self, tiny hole on its back, and had a little button that looked tempting to push. Luigi couldn't stop staring into its blood red eyes that freaked him out a little (there are four types of Ghlones, ones with red eyes have the power of fire, blue eyes have the power of water/ice, green have the earth, and grey eyes can copy anything.)

"You look more like a living junk pile." Mario laughed. "Mario, I don't think you should've said that." Luigi whimpered. "You have made me angry, and when I'm angry things get ugly." its red eyes narrowing at them. "W-what do y-you mean?" The green plumber asked, feeling its eyes burn into his soul. "WHEN I GET ANGRY, I GROW!" They watched in horror as it grow, till it was the size of a house. Luigi was screaming as it lowered its head. "RUN!" He cried, running under its legs. "HEY!" It exclaimed trying to grab him. "I think we'd better run." Luna said, getting ready to move.

"Just to let you three know I'm made by the Masked Marauder, and he's from Twilight Town just like you two, Luna and Isabella." Bella didn't know what was worse: A Ghlome who knew their names or the fact that they'd be squashed like a cockroach if they didn't make a run for it. "No! It can't be true! You can't be..." Luna cried, shaking her head in disbelief. "Yes," The Ghlome said, "I'M YOUR RIVALS!" "RUN!" Bella cried as she ran under its legs. Mario and Luna went around the legs, which confused and angered it even more. "I WILL KILL YOU!" It yelled, following, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Will are heroes be killed, or will they somehow kill the Ghlome? Fined out on the next chapter of: The real Mario Bros: Untold


	5. At wits end

We last left are heroes running from a thing called a Ghlome because of Mario. Along the way they, saved a very mysterious person. Enjoy.

**The Real Mario Bros.: Untold Story**

Chapter 5: At wits end

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Screeched the mad Ghlome, lumbering toward the heroes. "I told you you shouldn't have said that!" Luigi yelled at his brother, running. "I didn't know it would grow, ok." Mario replied, his shoes pounding the freesh green grass. "I haven't ever seen anything like that on any of my adventures." "That's because it was just made." Luna answered. "The Masked Marauder Made that thing to find Luna and I, bring us back to his lab, and take our powers." Bella told them just figuring it all out. "Thanks for the info." Mario said.

"WHOA!" The green clad plumber screeched to a halt. "Omph." Bella, Mario, and Luna crashed right into Luigi. "What was that for?" Mario asked picking himself off the ground. "Dead end." He answered, pointing to the end of the cliff. "Well it couldn't be that..." Luna started, walking toward the end to look to see how high they were. Her eyes went huge as she saw that they were 50 feet high. "Bad." She finished. "How high are we?" Mario asked, trying to tell if her face read nervousness, horror, or both. "50 feet." Luna answered. "50 f-feet?" Luigi whimpered." "Well, well, well." Came the Ghlome's voice in a taunting way, "Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Looks like you've run out of ground." "Now what?" Luigi whimpered, looking at the edge. "Looks like we're in..." Luna started looking at them. "In deep trouble." Bella finished.

"Oh, you'll ALL be in more than trouble, when I'm finished with you Mario Bros." It threatened its eyes now big as a computer screen. "What do you mean?" Bella asked, trying to catch it off guard. "I think you know, Bella." Mario whispered to her. "I-I don't w-want t-to k-know." Luigi informed them nearly falling off the cliff's edge. "IN PAIN!" The Ghlome bellowed, and then began to reach toward Bella. "Get away form my sister!" Luna screeched moving in front of her. "Oh, so YOU want to feel the PAIN AND WARTH? Then so be it!" "Not on my watch, pal!" Luna yelled, then put up a force field just before it could even touch any of them.

"NOW YOU'LL BE SORRY!" The Ghlone yelled giving the field a good punch, the vibrations kind of put Luna in a daze. Once more he gave the field another good punch this time the vibrations sent her flying, nearly off the edge of the cliff. "LUNA!" The gang cried in terror, even though Bella ran to her. The Ghlone laughed which made Luigi feel uneasy. "I knew this would be easy." It boasted, then gave a hard cold stare at Bella; who had looked up just for a brief moment to see what was going on. "Bella?" Luigi asked in a tiny voice, with hint of nervousness in it. She didn't and couldn't reply, for the Ghlone's stare had made it so she couldn't look away, talk, or move. Mario had somehow knew what was happening, and pushed her out of the way. It took Bella a few seconds to figure out what had just taken place; she looked up and told Mario, "Thanks I don't know what happened." "It's fine." Mario said waving it off.

"No, no, no," The ghlone cried, stomping it's foot in frustration. "This is NOT how it was supposed to happen!" It looked at the Mario bros. and gave a smirk. "I thought that the GREEN plumber would have passed out by all this, or maybe go hiding behind something or one." Of cruse this was true for Luigi, who again felt so small and helpless. "Hey," Mario yelled as Luigi's face turned red as Mario's hat. "That's personal!" As if to be an instinct, he ran toward the Ghlone to give it a good whack with his hammer. "Oh no you don't." The Ghlone put its head up to the sky; then yanked it down sharply fire shot right out of its eyes, hit Mario right in the stomach (Authors note this part was kind of me, except I got punched in the stomach), and sent him flying right into Luigi, Bella, and Luna. "Ow." Was the only reply that Luigi could give, they all could feel pain in their bodies.

"NOW I CAN FINSH YOU ALL AT ONCE!" The Ghlone laughed then once again put its head up to the sky; then yanked it down sharply fire shot right out of its eyes, hit Mario and the gang. "Can't move." Luigi moaned hoping that Mario would get up. "I feel weak." Luna groaned trying to stand. "W-we got to fight it" Mario told them helping Luigi and Luna up. "HA!" The Ghlone laughed, "That's so precious. The Mario gang refuse to give up." Then its eyes flashed, as that happened, Mario, Luigi, and Luna fell into blackness. "MARIO, LUNA, LUIGI!" Bella cried, trying to revie them. "Come on don't do this, not now." But they didn't move, she was on her own, she was almost drained of her strength, and The Ghlone would take them all hostage. "NO ONE TO SAVE YOU NOW, GIRL!" The Ghlone laughed giving her a quick punch. She went flying and hit the sign. Now she knew it would be over, she felt unconsciousness sweep over her. She shook it off, she had to stay awake until at lest one of the members of the gang woke up.

"No one hurts any of them until I'm on the ground, dead." Came an unfamiliar voice. Bella by all means being the only one in the game; she looked up and saw a cloaked figure, high above the sign. But one thing she knew for sure, it was a guy. "No, it can't be!" The Ghlone cried in terror, backing away, forgetting what it was suppose to be doing. "Yes," The man replied, nodding, "I'm a survivor, from the fires." She didn't quite understand what he was saying, "'Survivor of the fires.'" Bella thought, completely confused. Once more unconsciousness sweep over her, again she shook it off, she had to stay awake. At once a bright yellow beam flash came across the Ghlone's chest, leaving a mark that reviled a button that seemed tempting to push.

The cloaked man must have seen her because she heard him say, "Push the button that will end the Ghlone!" She felt some how, that she believed him. As quick as a flash, she flew up and pushed it, then she felt a sharp pain cross her body. The Gholne was trying to save its self, but it was too late, it teetered back and forth. Then fell to the ground with a loud thump. She fell next to the gang, no one have moved. Bella felt a hand on her head; she looked up and saw the man. "Rest brave hero," He told her, then saw the others, then again said to her, "Rest brave hero. Rest." Bella felt unconsciousness sweep over her, but this time she let it take her.

What will happen to Bella and the gang? Who was the mysterious cloaked man? Why did he help her fight the Ghlone? Find out in the next chapter of The real Mario Bros: Untold


End file.
